


"Seriously Though, Think About Gags"

by pitypartyof1



Series: Thump [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is annoyed at everyone, Awkward!Luke, Dominant!Michael, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: This kind of attention isn’t something he’s used to. It’s almost like Michael is hungry, like he’s going to eat Luke. He hopes it’s not painful but knowing Michael… Well, Luke thinks, there’s a distinct possibility that it’ll be at least a little painful. According to all the drunk conversations they’ve ever had where they ended up discussing, y’know, sexy stuff, Michael likes to go a little rough. Or so he’s claimed. Thinking about it used to give Luke heart palpitations.Alternatively: What takes place after Thump.





	"Seriously Though, Think About Gags"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the second part to Thump. 
> 
> As always, please leave me lots of comments. I really do thrive off of them, and love the chance to discuss!

Michael’s pretty, pink-as-can-be tongue pokes out as he runs it over his bottom lip, eyeing Luke. Luke shivers. This kind of attention isn’t something he’s used to. It’s almost like Michael is _hungry_ , like he’s going to _eat_ Luke. He hopes it’s not painful but knowing Michael… Well, Luke thinks, there’s a distinct possibility that it’ll be at least a little painful. According to all the drunk conversations they’ve ever had where they ended up discussing, y’know, _sexy stuff_ , Michael likes to go a little rough. Or so he’s claimed. Thinking about it used to give Luke heart palpitations.

Pointing at his shorts, Michael gives him a not at all reassuring smile. “Lose those, too, and your pants.”

Luke blushes as he pushes his shorts down slowly.

“No pants?” Michael fake gasps, “little Lukey going commando? How scandalous.”

“Shut up,” Luke mumbles. “’M not little and I do, like, scandalous shit all the time.”

A brow quirks challengingly and Michael practically purrs. “Oh yeah, like what?” The grin widens and it’s honestly kind of frightening.

And really, Luke should have seen that coming. Of course Michael would call him out, like _of course_. He knows Luke the best, and that means he knows that the most scandalous thing Luke’s ever done was probably that time in year nine that he got off in Calum’s bathroom when he thought everyone else was asleep. He gulps frantically, flush spreading down his chest. “Like- like watching you jerk off when I didn’t know you wanted me to!”

His eyes narrow a bit like he’s thinking it over and Luke bites his lip. Eventually, Michael shrugs and nods. “That’s fair,” he grunts. “That was a little scandalous, I guess. If I hadn’t known…” He rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Well, do you wanna make out or something? You’re kinda soft now and, um, I am a little too.”

Luke grumbles petulantly. “Well that’s your fault. You had to be all confronting and embarrass me!”

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Michael yanks him in, crushing their lips together. It’s a little painful at first as their teeth clack together, but Michael fixes the alignment rather quickly and their lips slot together much better the second time.

Unable to help himself, Luke whimpers into the kiss and pushes closer into Michael’s space. He’s practically trying to climb the other guitarist and he literally _does not care_. He’s wanted this for, oh let’s say _forever_ and now he can have it, so excuse the fuck out of him if he goes a little overboard. Suddenly, Michael’s hands are on his hips, trying to get him to settle back, stopping him and Luke makes a desperate sort of noise, immediately embarrassed again. “What,” he whines, “w-why are you stopping?”

The giggle that escapes Michael is a little unexpected and Luke’s brow furrows in confusion. He doesn’t think Michael is actually laughing at him, but he’s not sure and that leaves him a little unsure and self-conscious.

Michael seems to notice the change, and hurries to embrace him. “Oh, hey, no. ‘M sorry, Lukey. ‘S just that I didn’t expect you to be so into, uh, me, I guess.”

He blushes a little and Luke frowns. Michael is hot and anyone who’s ever said different will have to face Luke, because _his_ Mikey should never look unsure like he does right now. Fumbling to grab his hand, Luke leans into his chest. “I’ve been into you forever, you knob. Like, the-the time at Cal’s house that you accidentally heard? I… You kept biting your lip and making these faces when we were playing FIFA and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I couldn’t sleep until I did something about – I was so _hard_ like the entire night.” Worrying his lip with his teeth, he finally decides to just, like, go for it? It kinda seems like Michael won’t reject him at this point, so he leans in and initiates another kiss, humming gratefully when Michael reciprocates the action. They kiss until Luke officially can’t breathe and is debating the merits of suffocation. He supposes he wouldn’t mind if he suffocated as the result of kissing Michael. That would be okay. As he thinks it, however, Michael seems to have other ideas, pulling away to stare at him hotly.

“Bed?”

Whiplash is apparently a thing you can give yourself, Luke discovers, nodding so fast his head spins. “Yes, please.”

Michael mimics the nod and gives a little swat to Luke’s ass. “Get going then.”

And, well, Luke can’t help it if the little sting causes a breathy noise to spill out. How is he supposed to control that? He stumbles over to the bed and perches on the very edge, staring avidly at Michael, who appears to be thinking. “Mikey…?” he asks tentatively.

The other guitarist looks thoughtful. “Wrong way, pretty boy,” he decides on, “I should have been more specific. I want you bent over the side of the bed. Or you could go over my lap if you’d like that better?”

Luke swallows convulsively, blue eyes wide and more than a little nervous. “Wh-what? I don’t. Mikey, what?”

Michael comes to a stop in front of him, warm palm circling his jaw and lifting his face to meet Michael’s gaze. He takes a deep breath. “I’m going to spank you, Lukey. Heard the noise you made when I did it before. I swear I won’t go very hard, and you can say stop anytime. I just wanna try it. Please?”

Somehow, because Luke’s brain to mouth filter is obviously broken and he clearly has no sense of priorities, what comes out of him is “you think I’m pretty?” Michael’s response is the same adorable giggle from earlier though, so Luke will count it as a win. He really, really likes that noise, likes knowing he’s the cause of it. He makes Michael giggle.

“Yeah, Lukey, I do. You’re really pretty. Always have been.”

The tips of Luke’s ears go hot, but he can’t hide the pleased noise he makes. “Thank you. Um. You’re not, um, pretty,” he shifts awkwardly, “you’re more hot o-or sexy. Not pretty though. Maybe handsome?” He’s rambling and he kinda wants to die as he watches Michael’s smirk grow with each word. _Shut up_ , he tells himself. His awkwardness is not secret, but if he’s going to have sexy times with Michael, he’d like to be a little smoother than his normal. So far, it doesn’t look like it’s going to happen. “Um, can I just – your lap? Can I do that now?”

And maybe his voice shakes a little with nerves, but Michael doesn’t say anything as he helps Luke stand and then lowers himself onto the bed, pulling Luke over his knees. Luke’s pretty grateful that, for once, Michael knows when not to tease him. It’s, well. Luke’s never done this, _anything_ , before, not with a boy. He’s had a few fumbling kisses and gropes with girls, maybe, but that’s it. Maybe Michael can tell, and Luke’s not really sure if he wants to know if he can or not. Obviously he’ll have to say it at some point in case Michael doesn’t know, but.

Michael’s hand smooths down his spine and until that point, Luke hadn’t realized that he was shaking slightly. Again, Michael keeps quiet for a moment, just continuing the soothing movement. After a while, he speaks, voice soft and comforting. “You alright? You don’t have to do this Luke.”

For some reason, that reassurance is what allows him to relax, and Luke’s shoulders slump slightly. “Yeah, ‘m okay, just. You should know that I’m a-a virgin. I’ve never done anything, really, not anything that counts in this situation.” He smushes his face into Michael’s thigh, doing his best to hide from the admission.

Michael’s hand never stops the gentle ministrations. “I know,” he whispers. “I mean, I didn’t _know_ , but I guessed, and I kinda hoped. It’s kind of hot for me, you know, thinking about being the first to see you like this, to help you decide what you like and stuff.”

As he speaks, his hand trails slowly until it’s kneading his ass softly and Luke moans despite himself. It feels brilliant to have Michael’s hands on that part of him. “I-It doesn’t bother you that I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“Not at all,” he assures. “Do you still want to do this? If it’s too much to start with, we really don’t have to, Luke. We can save it for another time.”

And wow, _another time_. The words slam through Luke and settle deep in his belly. There’ll be another time. They’re going to do this again, Michael wants to do this again. “No,” he breaths, subtly pushing himself against Michael so the older boy can feel that he’s quite turned on. “I definitely want to keep going. I’m just nervous. You won’t hurt me on purpose, but…” he trails off, voice fading.

Above him, Michael’s fingers gently slide into his crack, rubbing over his opening and Luke whines softly. It feels much better than he ever thought it would. He has to focus hard to hear Michael’s words.

“If it’s too much, if it’s not pleasurable anymore or if you’re not sure, just say _red_ and I’ll stop immediately. Is that okay?”

Luke nods, voice coming out breathless. “Yeah, I think that’s okay. You can s-start now. I trust you, Mikey.”

The first smack comes soon after with no warning. It doesn’t _hurt_ , exactly, but it stings. It’s more than obvious that Michael’s holding back, and Luke is so thankful for it. It’s an amazing feeling, but he’s not sure he’d like it much harder than this, at least not his first time. The second strike elicits a soft gasp and Luke feels himself twitch. Michael moans. Given that Luke’s dick is sort of trapped against Michael’s skin, he obviously felt the twitch as well, and Luke feels Michael’s arousal beneath him in turn. It’s fucking _amazing_ feeling how affected Michael is by what they’re doing.

Before he knows it, Luke’s lost count of how many times he’s been hit. He knows his ass feels kind of like it’s on fire, but in a way that’s so unexplainably good. This feeling is addicting. Some part of his brain is flickering and Luke thinks _whelp, yeah, definitely into spanking then_ , and he’s not at all upset about the revelation. He feels like he’s floating, his brain just foggy enough to feel weightless and content with everything but especially with Michael.

The last hit lands across both thighs, just under the swell of his ass and Luke’s helpless cry echoes around the room. Michael pulls him up, nestling him in his arms. Calloused fingertips drag across his cheeks and Luke absently realizes that he must be crying. He’s certainly panting and he shoves his face into Michael’s neck, wanting to take in every bit of his scent. He smells so incredibly amazing and Luke whines again. Michael shushes him softly and rocks him.

“You did so good, Lukey, took that like a champ. You were so fucking sexy, rubbing yourself on me after every one. I, god, I almost let you come like that. You were so close, I could feel it.”

At this point, Luke’s mouthing desperately at the juncture of Michael’s neck and shoulder. As he listens to Michael’s voice rumble out of his chest, it’s like some of his self-awareness comes back to him and realizes Michael is right. He’s so hard, so close to the edge, he wants to come desperately. “Mikey,” he cries softly, “please, Mikey, please.”

Michael’s eyes go hot and he reaches to give himself a few quick tugs to relieve some tension. “Gonna make you feel so good, Lukey. Gonna make you come, yeah?”

He clings to Michael tightly, hips giving a desperate little abortive thrust.

“Yeah, such a good boy, Lukey. Want to get on the bed for me? Lay on your back and pull your knees up for me, okay? ‘M gonna give you a special treat. I wanna eat you out, Lukey.” Michael’s face is open and excited as he guides Luke into position, placing a pillow beneath his hips. “That’s it, babe, gonna put my tongue in you.”

Luke shivers, too far gone to feel as exposed as he normally would as the older of the two settles himself between Luke’s spread knees. Michael’s words send a frisson of heat straight to his core. In all of his fantasies, he’s tried to picture this, but always ended up too embarrassed with himself. He’s seen it in porn before and it’s like Michael knows.

The first touch of tongue has him bucking unashamedly toward Michael’s face, wanting more of the feeling, desperate to have the muscle inside him. Michael’s hands fly to his hips, hold him still with a firm grip as he moans. Luke fights the hold, he’s never been patient, particularly when something feels so good. As Michael’s tongue wiggles gently through his tight furl, his back arches, bowing to an extreme and he wails. His brain is a mess of white noise and pleasure. “Mikey, Mikey, wanna come, c-can I come? Please?”

Michael pulls back, thumb rubbing teasingly over him, dipping in and out, swirling as he stares breathlessly at Luke. “Not yet, pretty boy, hold out just a little longer for me. We just started and I wanna taste you properly.”

Luke’s body thrums and he forces himself to reach down and squeeze himself at this base, a pained noise escaping as he does. Michael strokes the shin of his hips, up his sides, his expression sympathetic as he gives Luke a moment to collect himself.

“So good,” he whispers. “You have no idea how amazing you are, Lu. Promise ‘m gonna make it worth it.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Luke growls, “you fucking better, or I swear.” Holding back sucks, Luke hates it and he kind of hates Michael for asking, but he also trusts him. Just how the fuck are there people that actually enjoy holding themselves back? Luke does not get it, it’s so awful and literally, his dick kind of hurts. It even kind of looks sad. He gives it a small poke and whines softly, feeling Michael muffle a laugh against his thigh. “Come _on_ ,” he grinds out.

Michael laughs openly the second time. “Alright, alright. Fine, you’re ready, I get it.”

He dives back in without further ado and Luke is going to positively lose his mind. The heat of Michael’s tongue thrusting gently is making him crazy. He’s absolutely squirming and Michael is back to attempting to hold him still as the thrusts get deeper and deeper. Thankfully he doesn’t make Luke wait long before working in a finger and finding his prostate almost immediately like a fucking wizard or something. Luke keens loudly and pushes back onto the finger eagerly.

“Go ahead,” Michael growls, “you can touch yourself now. You can come.”

Okay, so, Luke’s never moved so fast in his life. For the first time he kind of understands why it’s called a ‘wrist sprint’ as he jerks himself. It lasts about as long as it takes Michael to tuck a second finger in and mouth hotly over his balls. He whites out as his climax overtakes him, spurting nearly up to his collarbone. Michael’s noises as he finally touches himself reach Luke as if from a distance. He hums softly and his eyelashes flutter as he feels Michael add to the mess already cooling on his stomach. A happy smile overtakes him as Michael collapses next to him and pulls him in.

“Can we date now and fuck all the time?” Michael mumbles into his hair.

Luke pretends to think about it just to be an ass. “Yeah,” he finally grins, “let’s do that. You gotta let me go though. ‘M hungry. Always hungry after I come plus I didn’t have dinner. Want a sandwich?”

Michael grumbles but eventually release him begrudgingly. “Ham, please.”

 

Luke sneaks quietly out of the room, past the spilled Chinese, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Don’t get me wrong –“

Luke screams in an embarrassingly high pitch and falls over in surprise as the voice comes out of the dark. Fucking Ashton skulking the dark waiting to ambush him _again_ so he doesn’t get to eat _again_. He scrambles back to his feet.

“ – but can you guys try fucking a little quieter next time?”

Luke squeaks, mortified. “Why are you down here, creeping around in the dark?!” he demands.

“ _Some_ of us,” Ashton starts, putting extreme emphasis on the word, “are _not_ Calum Hood and cannot sleep through the sound of Michael Clifford having his way with Luke Hemmings.” Taking a haughty sip of what must be tea, he stares Luke down grumpily. “What are _you_ doing creeping around down here. I figured you’d be passed out by now from the sounds.”

“I JUST WANTED A SANDWICH!” Luke wails, embarrassed beyond belief, burying his face in his hands.

Ashton just sighs, sounding put upon. “Well, for what it’s worth: it’s about time. Seriously, though,” he mumbles as he stands and makes his way out of the room, “think about gags.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me your favorite part?


End file.
